Bubblegum Bitch
by PuppetsOfDestruction
Summary: Hate turns to lust. Regina wants Emma and nothing will stop her. Explicit smut. Set in season 1-2. One-shot. Swanqueen femslash.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all are the property of the makers of Once Upon A Time._

 _Warning for dubious consent. Enjoy!_

 _PS. If you like it, love it or just hate it, let me know via review because it will make me feel good or help me to improve, either works._

The thing about hate is that, sometimes, it can turn to lust without you realising. Whenever Emma saw Regina or got a whiff of that infernal apple pie scent that seemed to waft off her body constantly, it made her see red. It took Emma a long time to realise that she wanted to fuck Regina, as well as kill her. Regina was never so ignorant. She hated Emma for stealing Henry away from her, for making him look at her with such distrust and betrayal. For that, Emma would be punished. But Regina also wanted to bend the Sheriff over her desk and fuck her until she screamed. She could save killing her for later, but today all Regina wanted was to taste hatred on the blonde's lips.

Emma looked up from the stack of paperwork she was not-so-patiently working her way through at the sound of the door banging open. The entitled click of stiletto heels on the tiled floor made her roll her eyes. The Mayor stalked into the room, stopping at the end of Emma's desk with her eyebrows raised. "Miss Swan. I trust I didn't interrupt anything important." Emma clenched her fist on her lap, why did this bitch have to be so damn patronising? Regina tapped her foot, waiting for Emma's reply. The Sheriff looked up at her boss with her head tilted to the side. She looked damn good, it was undeniable. The tight-fitting black skirt, the deep red lipstick, the stockings. Oh dear god the stockings. Emma licked her lips, starting suddenly when Regina cleared her throat. Looking up into her eyes, Emma noticed the smirk on the Mayor's face and her mood instantly soured. "What is it Mayor Mills? As you can see I'm very busy. I don't have time for one of your lectures today."

The blonde jumped back in shock as Regina slammed her hands down onto the desk, moving her face to within inches of Emma's. "I'm done playing games with you Miss Swan." Regina said. "What the fuck are you talking about Regina?" The Mayor shook her head at Emma. "Now, now Sheriff, you'll watch your tongue if you want to keep it." Regina leaned in until her entire torso was bent over the desk and her face was close enough to Emma's that the blonde could feel her hot breath on her cheek. Emma closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, willing herself to remain calm and resist the urge to slap Regina so hard she'd forget her own name. "Fine, what game are you talking about Your Majesty?" Emma snarled. Regina smiled seductively, biting her lip as she openly looked the blonde up and down. "I know you want me Sheriff." Emma spluttered in shock, "To be honest, I knew you wanted me since the first time we met. The way you looked at me, I knew instantly that you were fantasising about me. What were you imagining doing to me Sheriff?"

Regina stood straight again and walked slowly around the desk, coming to a stop on the right side of Emma, who currently was staring up at the brunette, eyes wide. Regina put her hands either side of Emma's frame and leant forwards, brushing her lips against the shell of Emma's ear. "Regina please, don't." Emma breathed. Regina ignored her and laughed gently. "You know what I want to do to you Miss Swan?" The Mayor nuzzled the blonde's ear. "I want to fuck you until you scream." Emma felt a sudden clench in her pussy at those words and as Regina licked her ear she moaned gently, closing her eyes. Emma's eyes opened suddenly as she felt Regina grab a handful of her hair. She yelped in pain as she was pulled up, Regina's form lithe and hot against her. "I'm a Queen, Miss Swan. I take what I want and right now, I want you." Looking into the face of her victim Regina bared her teeth in a snarl and crushed their lips together. Emma fought for control with her tongue, refusing to be taken down so quickly. The blonde tasted like cigarettes and cheap coffee, Regina decided. She liked it, there was something feral about it. The hand that wasn't curled in Emma's hair moved to the blonde's throat, squeezing slightly. Emma's eyes were wide as the Queen held her life in her hands. She couldn't help but let out a groan at the sight of Regina, her eyes full of lust and rage and promise of pleasure to come.

Regina span Emma around, flicking her wrist, making the blonde's clothes disappear. Emma tried to protest, covering herself uselessly with her hands but Regina grabbed a fistful of her hair again and shoved her down onto the desk with her hands splayed either side of her torso and her cheek pressed against the cold wood. "Don't move _princess_ , if you do, I'll make sure not to let go of your throat next time." Emma realised that she was dripping wet now, her juices beginning to seep down her thighs. She didn't know why being treated like a cheap whore turned her on so much but she was definitely not going to question it.

Regina looked down at her prey, spread-eagled on the desk. Her eyes roamed over the scarred and muscular back, reaching out to run a finger across one as she thought about it's origins to herself. She shook her head to snap herself out of her reverie, focusing again on her desire to have the blonde begging and wet. She lowered her hand to drift her fingers through Emma's lips. Dripping. Regina smiled at herself before lifting her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them one by one. God she tasted good. Emma was wantonly grinding her ass onto Regina's crotch at this point, desperate to find any friction to satisfy herself. Scratching sharply down Emma's back with her talons, Regina left bright red marks, one or two seeping blood. Emma shouted out in pain, struggling desperately but unable to move from Regina's weight pressed onto her. Regina again brought her hand to Emma's pussy, slowly rubbing around her clit in tight circles, speeding up as Emma's breaths got louder and louder. Without any warning, Regina pulled her fingers away, slamming three into Emma's pussy, causing the blonde to squeal as Regina pummelled at her, taking out years of pent up aggression on the Sheriffs form. Emma moaned loudly, shuddering with every thrust, unable to stop, unable to move, unable to do anything but take the fucking of a lifetime from the Mayor. She couldn't even think about anything except Regina's fingers inside of her, taking everything from her.

Regina's other hand grabbed onto Emma's throat, pulling her up so she was leaning slightly over the desk with her head forced up so Regina could lean forward and bite her neck. Every nerve in Emma's body was on fire. Regina was sucking on her neck and her fingers were impaling her, she could feel her orgasm coming. "Cum for me Miss Swan, I want you to cum all over my fingers" Regina purred into Emma's ear. "Fuck! 'Gina!" Emma exploded onto Regina's fingers, her core muscles tightening suddenly and she moaned Regina's name loudly. The Mayor slowly massaged her clit as Emma came down from her high. She shuddered as she fell back to earth and felt Regina's hands leave her body. Looking up, she saw the Queen moving around the desk, straightening her jacket and licking her fingers unsubtly. "Where are you going?" Emma asked weakly. It seemed like Regina was going to ignore her but as she walked out the door she looked over her shoulder and said "I'll be back Princess, you're my bitch now."


End file.
